misunderstandings
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: Heero and Duo are together, but an arguement leads to misunderstandings. 1x2, 3x4 Yaoi.
1. the almost perfect relationship

Misunderstandings.

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my first Gundam Wing fic so I hope its ok. I've made Duo a little stupid infortunately (I'm apologising for it now) There is Relena bashing and YAOI ! So don't like, don't read!

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4 ( maybe others later)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nada! I just borrowed these characters and made up a cute little yaoi story for you all!

Chapter1: One little problem.

"Duo please…wait." Heero's soft voice reached his ear. Duo turned around and looked into Heero's face. His eyes glowed brightly with warmth and such raw emotion that Duo couldn't bear look into them any longer. He moved his gaze away and suddenly found his hands very interesting. After a moment of silence, he felt a shadow desend over him and a hand position itself over his, which were currently wringing themselves nervously. The larger hand ceased their anxious movements and held them firmly. Duo took a deep breath and willed himself to look at the other boys face again. "Duo." Heero's now husky voice echoed again. "Look at me." Duo lifted his head and felt a gasp rise in his throat. He had never seen Heero like this. His face was still set in a look of determination, as was common for the cobalt-eyed boy, but never before had it been so intense. His mouth was clenched nervously, yet firmly and his eyes… his eyes were like windows into his every thought, feeling and desire. Duo could read Heero like a book for the first time in his life. Heero had always been so shut out and isolated from the other pilots, so cold and distant, so untouchable. He was quiet, obiedient yet commanding, and had unquestionable loyalty to the mission. By definition, he was the perfect soldier. He was their leader, a skilled fighter, a wonderful pilot and a formidable soldier. But, as a person, or a member of a team, Heero rated pretty low. He didn't show emotions and in return, couldn't understand anyone elses. So, why  now, was he so open, so full of overwhelming emotions? "Duo?" his voice again. "What?" Duo choked out, still trying to understand the situation. "I…." Heero whispered, struggling. "Yes?" Duo pressed, becoming curious. "I…."Heero started again, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head slightly. "What is it Heero? Tell-" Duo said before Heero cut him off with the most passionate kiss Duo had ever had. He was in shock for a moment before he digested what had just happened. { I have to think about this.} Duo discussed with himself mentally Then the fact that Heero Yuy, the boy he'd wanted for a long as he could remember, was furiously laying siege to his mouth dawned on him. {Screw thinking rationally.} Duo said in his head again, before responding to Heero with such fire that they both soon had to stop for air. "Duo." Heero panted, still holding the other boy loosely around the waist. "Are you okay? We can talk if you want." Duo felt Heero's arm tighten around his waist and his breath falling hot on his neck. His rational thoughts escaped again as he snaked his arms around Heero's neck and pulled himself closer to Heero's frame. "Fun first, talk later." He whispered huskily, as he pulled Heero's mouth back down in contact with his. They had continued like this for about 2 hours in the empty house before finally making it to the bedroom for the most memorable night of their lives.

************************************************************************

A Few months later:

"Goodnight Duo." Heero said as he let go of his lovers hand and headed for his room. "Yeah, goodnight Heero. Tonight was great fun." Duo replied as he ran after Heero's retreating figure and pulled him back into a gentle kiss. Heero responded hungrily and a little too well, as the two boys soon found themselves in a very passionate embrace and the compromising position of their heated groins in close contact caused Duo to groan. "We can't Duo. Trowa's home and you're not exactly quiet in the bedroom." Heero stated, holding back the groan growing deep in his throat and looking intensely at the boy in front of him, whose legs were firmly wrapped around his waist. "Oh, and you are?" Duo teased moving slightly, the friction causing Heero to release his moan loudly. "Gotcha." Duo whispered cheekily, watching the lust wash over Heero's beautiful features. "We can't." Heero protested again, but Duo could feel his body aching to be touched. "I know." He replied sadly. "Damnit Heero! Its all your fault! I was just giving you a goodnight, thank you kiss and you changed it! And now I'm going to have to go to bed lonely, and dissatisfied. Torturing myself thinking about all the things we could be doing to eachother…" Duo stated, trailing off, while he felt Heero's manhood bulge in the spandex at the thought of their potential antics. Duo smiled. "Oh, well." He said in a resigned tone, a small pout graced his features and he turned to leave. He felt someone grip his arm. He smiled and turned around, appearing the picture of innocence as he met his lovers lust filled eyes. He had known the teasing would work. It always did. Heero had a huge hard-on and Duo licked his lips. "What is it Hee-chan?" He asked, pretending not to notice the condition of the other boys body. "I was thinking, if we try really hard to be quiet…" Heero whispered, moving closer. "Maybe…" Duo answered smiling teasingly. The two moved closer together again and were about to embrace when a moan filled the air. "Ohh!"

"Oh! God!" Heero and Duo spun around as the moaning got louder. "Is that?" Duo started. "Trowa?" Heero finished questionably. The two boys cautiously moved closer towards the room at the left corner of the hall. "Oh! Yes! Ahh!" the groaning got louder and more constant. "Trowa!" a male voice screamed, causing Heero and Duo to jump. The outburst was followed by a quiet moan before all went silent. "Oh my God!" Duo whispered excitedly. "Who do you think's in there?" "I dunno." Heero shrugged. "But you know what this means?" "Trowa's fucking a mystery fella and we have to find out who it is?" Duo suggested. "No, it means that we don't have to worry about waking him up tonight." Heero stated, looking at Duo intensely. Duo's amethyst eyes widened. "Ohh." He smiled and took his lover's hands. "Come on." He whispered, leading Heero into his bedroom.

**********************************************************************

"Heero?" Duo mumbled, turning around and reaching over to the other side of his bed. It was empty and cold. Duo sighed in disappointment. "Not again." He murmured. "I wish, for once, he'd just be here in the morning." This happened every time they'd been together. They'd share a wonderful night together, expressing all the passion they had for eachother to the point of exhaustion and then fall into a blissful sleep in eachothers arms. Everything would feel so perfect. But the next morning was always the same. Duo would wake up alone, and Heero would be gone. Then he'd come back to the house by the afternoon, acting as if nothing had happened. No explanation. Nothing. The whole situation had Duo confused and hurt. He cared about Heero so much and at these times, he felt used and worthless. He couldn't understand how Heero could make him feel so special and wanted and yet so unwanted at the same time. Duo sighed again, as he got up out of bed to shower and get dressed.  

Ok that's it ! My first chappie! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R+R!!!!!!!!


	2. confrontatons

Misunderstandings.

Author's note: Hey again! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Again, this contains Yaoi so don't like, stop reading now! 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I still don't own it! (sob) Pleez don't sue me! 

Chapter 2: Revelations.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Heero asked himself, walking through the park as the sun rose behind him. He thought back to the sight he had woken to, the sleeping of  Duo, his arm draped over Heero's torso, his head lying on Heero's chest, a soft smile gracing his beautiful facial features. Heero had gently lifted his sleeping lover off him and laid him on the bed. Then he had gotten up and left to clear his head. "Why can't I stay, be there when he wakes? What am I afraid of?" He had this talk with himself every morning after he slept with Duo. He never had the answer. {I better get back.} he thought, heading towards the park exit. 

Within 10 minutes, he reached the door of the house and slowly entered, taking a deep breath before entering the kitchen. As he walked in, he caught a glimpse of Duo, slumped over the table, cup of coffee in hand, and his hair damp and loose over his shoulders. His eyes are puffy from fatigue, but the tear streaks on his cheeks indicated another reason. He looked up as Heero entered the room, hurt evident in his eyes, making Heero's heart break with guilt. "Hey, are you okay?" Duo asked him, concerned about him as usual. This conversation was so familiar to both of them, now they were merely going through the motions, both of them knowing the conversation wouldn't help either of them understand the situation anymore than they already did. "Yeah, I'm fine." Heero gave his usual answer and waited for Duo to nod his head in acceptance as usual. But instead, he looked into Heero's eyes and said coldly; "Well I'm glad that one of us is." Before jumping out of his chair and running to his room, desperately trying to hold back his flow of tears. "Oh God, no." Heero thought. He'd pushed it too far. His guilt grew as he realised that he'd abused Duo's feelings too many times and now he may have lost him for good. He followed the boy into the bedroom and stood at the door. Duo was sitting on the side of his unmade bed, his back to Heero and the door. He held his head in his hands and was sobbing quietly. Heero walked up beside him and placed his hand on the other boys shoulder. "Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked stupidly, unable to think of anything else to say. Duo stopped sobbing and looked up to Heero's face, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Do I look okay? I'm not. I feel used, worthless. I feel like a broken toy you no longer want to play with or rubbish you want to discard. What's wrong with me Heero? Why are you ashamed of me? Of us? Why are you never here the morning after? I need you to be here, to hold me, to show that you love me like I love you." Duo finished, eyes filled with tears again, and swatted Heero's hand off his shoulder. "Duo…" Heero started as he reached towards him again. "Don't you dare touch me!" Duo growled, making Heero's arm freeze in mid-air. "Leave me alone, Heero. I'd rather not have you here at all, than have you messing with my feelings. Get out. NOW!" Duo shouted histerically, causing Heero to get up and run out the door. Heero kept moving until reached his own room. He entered and shut the door. Then, for the first time he could remember, he cried.

Ok, that's it for Chapter 2 ! Soory its so short but I didn't know where to end it! I'll be posting up chapter 3 soon. Pleez  R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. visitors

Misunderstandings.

Author's note:  Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating for sooo long, but things kept coming up and work and all, so I'm gonna put up the next 2 chapters this week. Before you read this chapter, I'm gonna apologise again for Duo's stupidness. But please, read my excuses before you flame me:  

It's my first fic, so I'm allowed make mistakes, right? (pleading to readers) Duo's has a lack of self-confidence at the moment due to Heero never being there in the morning and so he's allowed to over-react and misinterpret events without thinking properly. I have realised my mistakes and I will try to write better chapters in the future to make up for it. 

So, that is all I have to say in my defence, so please don't flame me, but ideas on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated.

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4

Rating: PG-13  (may go up in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Maybe someday, if I become God, but until then, all I have are my ideas and dreams. (Sigh)

Chapter 3: Visitors.

"Heero Yuy, wake up!"  Heero opened his eyes slowly at the sound of Trowa's voice. At some stage over the last 4 hours he had stopped crying and fallen asleep. "Trowa, what's going on?" Heero murmured groggily. "We have guests. Come on. They're waiting in the sitting room." Hero lazily pulled himself up to a standing position, but was in no mood for guests. His brain was still trying to process what had happened earlier and he had no time to think about anyone or anything except Duo. 

Reluctantly, he followed Trowa down the hall, into the sitting room, where he was greeted by the smiling faces of Quatre, Hilde, Wufei and Relena. As he entered, the latter threw herself  into his arms, which instinctively held onto her to ensure she didn't fall. "Heero! Oh, I missed you so much! It's so good to see you again after so long!" she squealed out in her annoying tone, looking up into his face and grinning widely. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Relena." Heero forced a small smile, though his tone sounded less than enthusiastic about her presence. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and giggled, digging her face into his chest. Heero was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in her embrace and was about to pull away when Duo entered the room.

Their eyes met, Duo's cold and unfeeling, Heero's pleading. Duo's gaze shifted to Relena's form, dangling from Heero's neck, and his hands slightly touching her waist to balance the weight. Her cold expression was added to by a new look of hurt and slight fear. Heero knew instantly by the look on duo's face that the situation had been misinterpreted and pulled away from Relena, trying desperately to sent an unspoken message to his lover, that nothing was going on, but the other boy was already exiting the room rapidly. Heero was about to follow when he saw Quatre running out the door after him. "Damn." Heero muttered, staring after the two boys. 

Relena grabbed his hand and started to pull him over to the couch. "Come, sit with me, Heero. We have so much to talk about. Tell me everything that has happened to you over the last few months." She said enthusiastically, seemingly oblivious to the scene that had just taken place. "Everything?" Heero asked, eyebrow raised, thinking of all he had to clear up with her. "Uh, huh." She nodded. Trowa smirked,  clearly thinking about how Relena was going to react to Heero's interesting change of sexual preference. 'Okay, here it goes.' Heero thought. "Well, lots have things have changed and I've done a lot of thinking about my future…" he started. "Well, that's great!" she interrupted. "Any particular part of your future?" "Mostly my relationships." He answered. "Oh, really?" Relena asked, her eyes glinting like a predator. "Anything you wanna tell me?" she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Yeah, uh, thing is Relena, I'm gay." Heero finished quickly, looking at her. Relena's facial expressions were priceless. Her face fell at first, before her mouth and eyes grew wide as the shock overtook her. Trowa was in fits laughing beside her. Alook of disgust washed over her features as she aborbed the information, followed by a self-pitying pout and her eyes began to fill with tears. Before she exploded, she looked at Heero again. "Are you seeing anyone?" she sobbed. Heero decided against explaining his very complicated relationship with Duo to her. "No. Not at the moment." Relena's face lit up. "Well have you been in relationships?" "Kinda." Heero mumbled. "Well, how do you know you're gay?" she demanded. "Um, I…" "You're confused, I understand. It's hard to know what you want at our age. Don't class yourself as gay yet Heero. You need time and experience before you make that decision." She informed him, more out of desparation to keep him within her grasp than actual concern for his state of mind. "I suppose." He murmured. Relena did have a point. He was never attracted to boys before Duo and his attraction to the braided boy was much more than physical. If he lost Duo, Heero wasn't sure if he'd be attracted to other guys or anyone for that matter. Another reason why he had to sort this out. 

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Nothing. What were you saying?" Heero asked politely, trying to focus on her. "Well, I was telling you about my life over the last few months." "Great." Heero answered in an indifferent tone. "Yes, well I travelled a lot and it was so much fun…" Relena ranted before Heero tuned out again. His mind was other places as he thought about what Duo and Quatre were doing.     

A/N: okay, that's it for chapter 3. Again sorry for this. Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!  R+R!!!!!!!


	4. discussions

Misunderstandings.

Author's notes: Okay, thank you to everyone who's reviewed my fic up to this chappie, hope you like this one!

Pairings: 1x2x1 and 3x4

Rating: PG-13  (for now)

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. I own nothing. Don't sue.

Chapter 4: Discussions.

"Duo, wait up!" Quatre called after Duo's retreating figure as he followed him into the garden. He sat down beside Duo on the wall. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Duo looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears and took a deep breath before answering. "Everything. Heero and I had a fight and then I saw him with Relena inside, they were all over each other…" Duo sobbed out. "SHE hugged HIM, Duo. And for the record, he looked very uncomfortable about it." Quatre informed him, gently rubbing his friends back, trying to calm the teen down. "Oh. I guess I overreacted… God, I'm so stupid… agh!" Duo started ranting shaking his head violently.

 "Stop that now, DUO!" Quatre shouted, gripping the boy by the shoulders to stop him. At the sound of Quatre's voice, Duo stopped and sat still. "That's better. Now, what did you and hero fight about?" Quatre inquired, sensing that the other boy needed to talk about it. "Sex." Duo stated simply. "I see." Quatre replied, caught off guard by Duo's bluntness. "What happened?" "He's never there, you know, the next morning. He's always gone. It's like he can't bear to see me." Duo was on the verge of tears again. "Did you two talk about why he leaves?" "Well, I shouted a lot and then… I …accidentally said I loved him." Duo choked out, shaking his head in disbelief at his own actions. "What's wrong with telling him that?" Quatre asked, clearly confused. "This is Heero Yuy, Qat. You know, Mr. I-have-no-emotions-about-anything-ever." "Maybe so, be but you've opened him up so much since you two got together." Quatre argued back. "Yeah, but he's still very isolated from me. He wasn't ready for me to get so serious. This relationship was supposed to be just fun. You know, we'd go out, have a laugh, fuck each other senseless, end of story. Strictly no emotions allowed. And now because for my stupid heart, I fucked the whole thing up! Idiot!" Duo smacked his palm against his forehead in frustration. 

" Duo, stop. Now you're acting stupid. Heero cares about you a lot. I can see it when he looks at you. I can feel it. He's just not very good at expressing his feelings that's all. You should really go and talk to him now. You can't just ignore that you love him, or the fact that you told him so. I'm sure he's probably really confused about it all right now, and he's going to need you there to help him deal with it all. I know it looks like you made a big mistake now, but it will make your relationship stronger, I mean it worked for me and Tro…" Quatre stopped mid-sentence covering his mouth with his hand, realising what he had just blurted out. "Oops." He mumbled, going red in the cheeks. "You and …Trowa?" Duo muttered, shocked. After a second, a wide smile crossed his face. "So, you were the one making all the noise last night!" "Oh, God! You heard us!?!" Quatre squealed, blushing harder than before, his usually pale skin making him look somewhat like a tomato. "Hell, yeah! Well at least the mystery is solved now."

"Mystery?" " Yeah! There's a guy screaming Trowa's name in a bedroom at night, and we didn't even know the guy was gay! Of course we were curious to know who it was! When did you guys get together anyway?" Duo exclaimed excitedly, forgetting his problems temporarily, now fully focused on his smaller friend. "A couple of weeks after you and Heero. Trowa figured if the perfect soldier was allowed to have feelings, so was he. So, one day, he just turns up at my doorstep out of nowhere and kisses me. Naturally, I wasn't going to push him away." Quatre explained, the redness in his cheeks having faded slightly, overtaken by the urge to tell his best friend everything that had been going on for the last few months of his life. " Why didn't you tell me?" Duo pouted, jokingly. "Oh, I wanted to, believe me! But, Trowa wanted it to be our secret." Quatre whispered, a shy smile gracing his features. "Well, congrats, man. I hope you're both really happy together." Duo finished, patting Quatre on the shoulder. "Yeah, I hope so too. Now, go talk to Heero." He ordered. 

"Qat?" Duo asked quietly. "Yeah?" "You told him you loved him?" "Yeah. I felt so much better after I'd done it." Quatre said, remembering how Trowa had immediately confessed to feeling the same and had kissed him. Quatre had never felt so happy. "Uh…Qat?" Duo said, waving a hand in front of the other boys face. "Oh, sorry. Just daydreaming." Quatre explained, embarrassed. "Ok… Well, did it really make you're relationship better?" "Yeah it did. Duo you did the right thing. Heero feels the same. How you could possible think he loves Relena is beyond me. The guy may be confused, but he's not demented." Quatre stated firmly. "Now, will you just go! I'll be inside in a few minutes and I better see you and lover boy back to normal or I'll be forced to lock you in a room with Relena for the rest of the day." Quatre threatened as he pushed Duo off the wall. 

"Okay! I'm going! Anything to escape that dreadful fate! A day with Relena… ughh." Duo visibly shuddered. Quatre just laughed. "GO!" he shouted and Duo sprinted towards the back door. 

"And then I met this fashion designer who told me about this dress she had made that would match my eyes…" Relena was still ranting on 20 minutes later. Heero was trying his best not to fall asleep. He looked over at Trowa and Wufei, who were trying very hard not to laugh at the obvious expression of boredom on his face. Apparently, Relena hadn't noticed. Thankfully, Hilde stepped in. "Relena, will you shut up for a minute? Heero, I'm thirsty. Could you get me a drink?" She asked, giving him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, sure Hilde." Heero answered, immediately getting up and heading for the kitchen. "I'll help you." Trowa said, following him and leaving Wufei to  entertain the girls. 

"Hey, what was that thing with duo all about earlier?" Trowa asked, getting straight to the point. "Nothing. We just had an argument." Heero replied. "I heard you two fighting earlier today." Trowa stated, looking closely at the other boy. "Yeah, well, it's just a commitment thing. " Heero brushed off the statement and started to pour the drinks. "You mean your lack of it?" Trowa asked, pushing the subject, trying to get Heero to talk. "Yeah, something like that." Heero answered shortly, adding ice to the glasses. "Or did you mean the fact that Duo is in love with you?" Trowa continued the conversation, looking at him. Heero put down the glass in his hand and looked around at Trowa, rubbing his forehead, as if irritated. " It's hard to deal with. It's difficult to know what to say, believe me. But, trust me, just be honest about how you feel. Whatever you say about it, Duo will understand." Trowa stated, reassuringly. "How do you know?" Heero suddenly asked, confused and slightly curious.

 Trowa smiled. "Me and Quatre." He said simply. Heero's eyes widened in shock. "Wow. I never even noticed you were dating anyone until last night." Trowa reddened. "You heard us?" " Yeah, sorry. I wasn't gonna say anything." "It's okay." Trowa said, shrugging. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later. But Heero, I love Qat and he loves me. It took me a while to admit how I felt, but when he told me how he felt, I just knew it was right. It can be confusing at first. It must have been very hard for Duo to admit his feelings for you, especially with the way you've been treating him lately, so even if you don't feel the same way about him, he needs your support right now." "But, I think I do feel the same, Trowa. And it scares the hell outta me." Heero whispered. "Why?" Trowa asked. "Because I don't know where we go from there. God, I can't be there when he wakes up in the morning, never mind admit that I love him out loud." Heero answered, getting frustrated. "But, you have admitted it out loud, to me just there." Trowa pointed out to him. 

"But, I couldn't even tell Relena I was dating him." "To hell with Relena. She would have just cried anyway. But, you should really go and tell her everything now. If she tells Duo that you told her you weren't seeing anyone, things will only get worse." Trowa advised. "Thanks Trowa." Heero said, sincerely, surprised at how easy it was to talk to the boy. "It's okay. Now go and get on with it. I'll give you a few minutes to pull yourself to gether and then I'll send Relena out to you." "Alright. " Heero replied, as Trowa left the kitchen. He sat down at the table to think about what he was gonna say to Relena. He stood up after a few minutes to go over his speech out loud for practice. 

Duo entered through the back door and was about to re-enter the sitting room when he heard the faint sound of Heero's voice coming from the kitchen. He slowly approached the door and peered in at Heero, who had his back to the door. He was walking around, nervously, talking to himself. Duo listened closely. 

"… and I know how you feel about me and I guess I'm flattered, but you deserve better, someone who loves you, because you are a wonderful person, and I can't give you that because, I'm already in love with someone else and I have been for a while now. I'm really sorry." Heero had finished. 

"Good. Now, to get this over and done with. I have to find Duo." Meanwhile, Duo was close to tears again. He had always known it inside. Heero never really cared about him. He had always loved Relena. Duo quietly left as he heard Relena enter through the other kitchen door.  

Okay, that's Chapter Four done. Sorry if the paragraph breakdowns make no sense, but I had to spread out the writing so it was readable. Please R+R!!!!!!!             


	5. relief and regret

A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, but I've been busy working all summer and working on more fics. So, heres chappie 5 !

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. (sob)

Rating: Still PG – 13  ( but rating will go up next chappie!)

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 

Chapter 5: Relief and Regret.

"… and I hope we can still be friends." Heero finished a few minutes later. Relena was crying, her face streaked with tears, making her mascara run. 

"God, Heero, there are so many things wrong with that speech, I dunno where to start." Relena said, after he stopped talking.

"First of all, don't finish with a cliché, it's embarresing." She sniffled loudly, before composing herself slightly and looking into his face. " Now, who are you in love with?"

Heero hadn't expected this. He thought he could just say his piece and leave. He hated questions and he knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him. He took a deep breath.

"Duo." He said. " I know I told you I wasn't seeing anyone, but I lied. I've been seeing him for a few months, and I love him."

Heero paused and took another deep breath. He had said it. He looked up at Relena's reaction. She looked like she was gonna cry again.

"So you are gay? Or you just love Duo?"

"I dunno. I never felt attracted to guys before Duo." 

"Heero, if things were different, would we have been together?"

"Maybe, but things aren't different, Duo's in my life and as long as he's here…" he trailed off.

Relena nodded.

"Okay Heero, I just want you to be happy."  

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Good luck." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Heero? If it doesn't work out, call me."

"It'll work." He replied, smiling.

She nodded again.

"Hilde, Wufei! We're going!" she bellowed and exited the house, the other two right behind her.

"Well, how did it go?" 

Trowa asked, watching them leave.

"She took it surprising well." Heero stated.

"Great." Trowa smiled.

" Hey love." Quatre said softly, sliding up behind Trowa and wrapping his arms around the teen's waist.

" Hey, yourself." Trowa murmured, twisting around and catching Quatre's lips with his own.

Quatre responded slightly, then pulled away, looking at Heero.

" What are you doing here? You should be talking to Duo."

Heero nodded and left to find his love.

"Hey, Relena, what were you and Heero talking about in the kitchen?" Hilde asked in the car to Relenas house.

" Oh, nothing really." She replied, looking out the window.

" It must have been something important," Wufei stated, looking at her, " Heero doesn't sit down and have long conversations unless its nessessary." 

Relena continued looking out the window of her pink limo, thinking about their earlier conversation. Heero couldn't be in love with Duo. It made no sense. Heero was hers. That braided baka couldn't have him. ' If he touches my Heero, I'll personally chop his hands off!' she thought filling with anger. 'It must be a test,' she thought, " Heero's testing me to see how far I'll go to prove my love for him. Well, he won't be disappointed.' 

Wufei and Hilde were whispering behind her and looking at her in with matching expressions of concern. Relena smiled slightly. She could use them to her advantage. If she couldn't get Heero to leave Duo, maybe she could get the baka to give up him.

'Duo's dumb enough to give up Heero. The only person in the world dumb enough mind, but if my plan works… Heero will be mine. After all, he did say we couldn't be together as long as Duo was around… it was an invitation to split them up.' Her smile turned evil and she turned to face her friends.

" Actually, Wufei, you're right. It was very important. Heero has admitted he loves me." She said acting shyly. 

"Really?" Wufei asked looking shocked and skepticle.

" Oh, Relena! That's great!" Hilde hugged her.

" I know. But, it was only a matter of time." Relena replied shrugging.

" Well, this is an interesting development." Wufei said.

" Yes it is. But, guys, you know how shy Heero is, and Wufei, you know about the Duo thing…" Wufei nodded. " So, we want to keep us a secret for a while. We're gonna hang out like friends to give Duo time." Relena explained.

" Makes sense." Wufei nodded.

" What has Duo got to do with this?" Hilde asked, puzzled.

" Nothing." Relena and Wufei answered together,

Hilde looked at them pouting. " Fine, don't tell me."

Relena smirked. " Sorry, its private, Hilde. I'm sure Duo will tell you soon." She said, patting Hilde on the head, the gesture making her pout even more.

" Well, Relena, we'll keep your secret, if that's what Heero wants." Wufei promised.

" Thank you both." Relena finished, giving them her best smile before turning back to the window. Her smile turned back into its former evil smirk.

'I'll win you back my love, and I'll crush that bastard for trying to take you away and corrupting your mind.' She silently promised.

"Duo? Duo?" Heero called out as he walked around outside. He was about to go back inside to search the house, when he spotted the end of Duo's braid. He had been sitting behind a large tree in the garden, out of sight from the back door.

Heero approached his lover cautiously, not wanting to startle or anger him any further that day. 

"Duo?" he whispered, moving closer.

Duo took a deep breath, slowly and quietly, as to hide the action from Heero's attention. He knew why Heero was out here. Clearly the teen had perfected his speech and now it was Duo's turn to hear it in full. It took all the strength within him to stop the flow of tears threatening to spill over his face. He wouldn't cry, he already felt stupid. He shouldn't have spoken about emotions.

Well, he wouldn't let Heero 'let him down gently' He'd sort out the pathetic excuse of a relationship right now. It had always been doomed, in fact it should never have started, he knew that now.

He had to end it quickly, because despite the whole thing being a mistake, his feelings were very real, even if they weren't rational and he couldn't bear to lie about how he truly felt for very long, after all, as a rule, he never lied. But, this was an exception, he didn't want Heero's sympathy or pity over 'poor Duo's broken heart'. The idea made Duo feel sick.

"Hey." Duo replied, turning around, forcing a slight smile. 

Heero smiled back, slightly confused about the change in Duo's mood. He expected hostility from his love after the way he had stomped out of the house earlier.

" Did you want something?" Duo inquired, eyes wide in an expression of false oblivious curiousity.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about what happened today."  

"Oh, that," Duo shrugged it off, "I was stupid. Sorry Heero. I mean, thinking back on how I reacted, I feel so embaressed. Talk about over reacting."

"But…" Heero interrupted.

Duo kept talking.

" Of course, you weren't there this morning. After all, it was my room and it was just sex. Its not like it really mean't anything. And all that crap I said about emotions, comfort and LOVE! What BULLSHIT!" Duo was talking so fast, he was running out of breath. " I have seen too many romantic movies! And Heero, the way I reacted to Relena. I'm really sorry." 

Duo took Heero's hand and looked deeply into his cobalt orbs.

"Our relationship, sorry, more like our fling, was for fun, but you love her."

It killed Duo to say it, but he continued quickly, willing it to end faster.

" So, I figure the flings over, you have Relena now, and frankly, I'm just not interested in carrying on with this anymore." Duo finished, in a non-chalant tone, waving his hand as if dismissing the whole thing. 

Heero digested the words slowly. He felt his heart break. Duo rejected him. 

He came out the self-pitying trance in time to see Duo get up and approach him. He stood still as Duo kissed him gently. There was a feeling of finality to the embrace that made him want to break down right then.

 " Goodbye, Heero, talk to ya later."

Duo started to walk away and then added in a cheery, excited tone, as if the previous conversation had never happened.

" Hey, and great news about Trowa and Quatre isn't it? Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Wufei and see if he's doing anything tonight. See ya."

He headed towards the back door, leaving Heero in shock in the back garden, trying to process fully what had happened. 

As he did, a single tear fell down his cheek.

Meanwhile, Duo had held his head high and taken confident strides towards his bedroom. 

When he entered and locked the door behind him, he fell onto the bed and wept.

A/N: Okay, that's it. I didn't really like this one, but please R+R and tell me what you think! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chappies! And I'll have the next chappies up really soon!


	6. Reassurances and Heartache

A/N: Hey, sorry about the delay! Here's chappie 6!

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Disclaimer: Read other chappies for full one, I own nothing.

Warnings: LEMON (3x4x3) Yaoi. Swearing. Relena bashing.

Rating: R ( I finally raised it!)

Chapter 6 : Reassurances and Heartache.

" Hey, Heero. Have fun last night?" Trowa inquired, smirking. 

"What?" Heero asked, without looking up from his laptop which was positioned on the kitchen table.

" Well, I mean, you and Duo had some serious making up to do, so…" Trowa explained, puzzled at Heero's mood.

He certainly wasn't acting like a guy who had just found total happiness and was deeply in love.

He looked tired and slightly upset. It wasn't very obvious, hidden under the emotionless mask that Heero wore everyday, but Trowa saw a glimpse of sadness and regret in the pilot's eyes.

" Heero, what's wrong? You don't look too good." Trowa stated, worried about him.

" I'm fine." Heero replied immediantly and defensively, before turning back around to the encryption he was currently trying to break.

" Hey, Wufei." Duo greeted, as he approached his friend in the café.

" Maxwell." Wufei greeted back, nodding to the other pilot.

"How are you?"

" I think I should be asking you that. I heard what happened?" Wufei said softly, placing a hand on the others shoulder in sympathy.

"Huh? With what?" Duo asked, confused. Sure, he'd finished with Heero, but they weren't technically together.

" Heero and Relena. She told us he told her he loved her yesterday in the kitchen." Wufei replied, also confused, " Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't know?"

Duo smiled forcefully, holding back his tears. " No I didn't. But its okay, Wu. I'd rather hear it from you anyway."

"Are you still coming to the cinema with Hilde and I tonight?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Wu. 8 o clock okay?"

"That's fine. We'll come to yours. Hilde wants to invite Trowa and Quatre as well. Those two seem awfully close recently. Almost inseperable." Wufei mused, thinking.

Duo smiled widely, "You don't know? The're together. Qat told me yesterday. Great, huh? They seem really happy."

"Ah, explains a lot." Wufei responded, smiling back, happy to see Duo slightly more cheery.

"Well, I better go get ready. How are you getting over?" Duo suddenly asked.

"Um…well…Relena's going over to see Heero. Hilde accepted the lift over before I could stop her, I'm sorry…" Wufei apologised, looking at Duo.

"Its okay, she'd be over anyway, it's better that you'd be there." Duo shrugged it off, but inside he was screaming.

He never thought Heero would rub it in his face like that. He should have known better. Heero really was a heartless bastard.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later." Duo stated rising quickly, needing to get away.

"One more thing, Duo. They're keeping it secret for a while to give you time. Heero must have told Relena about your relationship. I shouldn't have said anything but it didn't seem fair on you."

"There was no relationship, Wu, just sex. And you can tell that candy coated bitch to screw her sympathy." Duo stalked off.

"Like fuck the're pity playing me." Duo murmured under his breath, intent on finding Heero and sorting this problem out.

"Heero…" Trowa tried again to get the pilot to talk to him.

"For the last time, leave me alone, Trowa." Heero stated, glaring at his closest friend darkly.

Trowa shrugged and left the kitchen. He headed back to his room with the breakfast he had prepared. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Quatre was still asleep. He was snuggled under the duvet, lying on his side. His hair was sprawled over the pillow behind his head, his cheeks were rosy and his mouth was curved in a small, satisfied smile.

"Hey, love." Trowa whispered as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Quatre's forehead.

His eyes fluttered open and his smile grew.

"Hey." He replied, his voice slightly husky from sleep and still present lust reignited in seeing Trowa.

"I brought us breakfast." Trowa said as Quatre pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Awh, Trowa, that's so sweet!" he squealed and planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

They sat back together and enjoyed the continental breakfast of croissants, tea and as a special treat, strawberries Trowa had bought the night before. Quatre giggled as Trowa nibbled on his earlobe. 

"Hey, the breakfasts down there." He said, pointing to the tray on his lap.

"Right." Trowa replied, not ceasing his actions.

"Trowa, I'm hungry, stop that now before the breakfast ends up on the floor!"

Trowa reluctantly stopped his nibbling and returned to the breakfast before them. Quatre picked up a strawberry and started eating slowly. He stopped when he realised Trowa was staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asked, looking at the brunette.

" Hm. Nothing. I'm just finding myself envying a strawberry." Trowa replied, his gaze never wavering.

Quatre blushed heavily and moved to put the tray on the ground beside the bed. He placed the strawberry into Trowa's mouth and waited for the other boy to finish eating.

When Trowa finished, Quatre moved closer to him and snuggled into his broad chest.

" Mmm…I think we've eaten enough for now." He whispered, attempting innocence.

Trowa smiled and lowered his head to gently kiss his blond lover.

" You taste good." 

Quatre giggled at the comment and pulled his lover down on top of him.

"Mmm…you too." He teased, sucking on Trowa's lower lip, driving the brouwn haired teen mad with desire.

 "Quatre." Trowa moaned as he thrust his hips against his lovers, pinning him to the bed. 

A deep flush of lust spread over Quatres pale cheeks as he hissed loudly, overwhelmed by the feel of Trowa against him. 

"God..." he murmured, the purring sound making Trowa instantly hard.

 He reached under the covers of the bed and gently started to stroke the smaller boys throbbing groin through his boxers. Quatre moaned loudly, arching up into Trowas hand, basking in the pleasure that flowed through him, brought on by the pressure of trowas palm on his cock. 

"More" he begged hoarsely, losing control. 

Trowa obliged eagerly and increased the pace of his actions quickened for a few seconds before moving away to remove the restricting material, slowly sliding it down the milky thighs. Quatre threw his head back in ecstasy, at the feel of trowas warm breath on him and shuddered at the purposeful lick of his member. 

His breath increased rapidly as he became aware of the fact that Trowa had taken fully into his hot mouth and caressed his entire length with his talented tongue. The blond boy pressed his head back further into the pillow behind him and began to mumble incoherently as the sensations of Trowa sucking and licking his ever growing arousal from base to tip, following the vein underneath before swirling around the head teasingly. 

Quatre started to thrust into Trowas cavern uncontrollably, pushing himself as far as possible into the teen's mouth, moaning every time. These actions only made the older boy suck harder and start to fondle his balls, pumping in time to Quatres thrusts. 

They continued these actions for less than a sew seconds before Quatre could hold off no longer and climaxed forcefully.

 "TROWA!" he screamed as the waves of pleasure shot through him and his lover swallowed his release completely before removing the limp member from his mouth.

Quatre looked down between his legs, where Trowas head was resting on his thigh, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed from the previous events, his arousal apparent. 

Quatre licked his pink lips eagerly, all attention directed at the delicious treat awaiting him between the brunette's thighs. He reached down and grasped the rock hard cock, emitting gasp from his unsuspecting lover and gently started to pump.

Quatre moved around, turningTrowa with him, so he lay on Trowas lean stomach, and slid down to face the pulsing member, looking up into the other boys eyes lustfully. He increased the pressure, pumping harder than before, teasing the head with his thumb before beginning to fist the entire length, grinning as he felt Trowa was close. 

He quickly leant down and took him into his mouth. Trowa started to moan, even louder than Quatre had and within seconds, came.

 He felt Quatre swallow all of him as he had done moments before and they fell down side by side each smiling in satisfaction. 

Quatre turned onto his side and nibbled at Trowas earlobe. 

"Mmm...That was the best breakfast ever..." he murmured, snuggling against the other boy. 

"Yeah..."Trowa replied, pulling the blond closer to him. 

Suddenly without warning, Trowa flipped over on top of Quatre again, straddling his hips and smirking evilly. 

"It was great, but I'm not done with you yet." he growled deeply, causing Quatre to squeal in shock and delight. 

"Now, where was I?" Trowa whispered as he leaned down nearer to kiss his lover again and continuing down leaving a trail of feather light kisses on his jaw and neck before sliding down to tease the pink nipples, loving the uncontrollable gasps he emitted from his beautiful lover.

As he swirled his tongue around Quatres navel, tasting the silky skin, he felt the two hands resting on his shoulders tighten and pull him upwards. He allowed the arms to guide him until he was facing the other boy. They looked at each other intensely for a moment, their eyes reflecting their need for each other.

 As Trowa lost himself in the blue orbs, he suddenly he found himself lying on his back, legs still tangled around the others slim waist, a grinning Quatre perched above him.

" My turn, love." Quatre teased before making his own trail down Trowas body, putting his tongue to work, making the older teen wriggle beneath him. 

He quickly darted back to his lovers exposed neck, sucking on the sensitive skin at the base of his throat, licking along the rapidly pulsing vein at the side before nipping slightly, marking him posessively,again being rewarded by  a delicious moan. He slid back down the taut body and gently took Trowa into his mouth again, teasing the semi erect cock until it was throbbing and rock hard once more. He let go and moved up to kiss Trowa passionately on the mouth while flipping them over on the bed.

" Take me, Tro chan." the blonde whispered quietly, voice deep with need, dripping with desire. 

Trowa growled softly, staring at his lover, who was breathing deeply and slowly moving up and down against the mattress, his pre cum drenched cock and flushed cheeks proving his need. Trowa was captivated with the beauty of Quatre so aroused. 

The sight made his cock jump and he suddenly awoke from his trance. 

"Trowa, please, I can't hold..." Quatre moaned, helplessly, squirming on the bed, raising his hips to move their erections together making them both shout with the waves of pleasure.

Trowa reached over to the desk where he had lazily thrown the lube the night before. He grasped the small bottle, quickly opening it and covering his fingers in the slippery substance. He leaned down and sucked on Quatres bottom lip as he slid his finger down the crevice of the other boy, and lowered his kisses down the smooth pale chest as he slipped the first of his long fingers into the twitching entrance.

Quatre bucked his hips and moaned at the intrusion, eagerly pushing himself down on the finger, urging Trowa on. 

Trowa slid himself further down the bed and took the tip of Quatres member into his mouth softly and sucking lightly as he pushed a second and third finger into the tight hole. Quatre was rapidly pushing back now, moaning and screaming loudly. 

He laced his fingers in the brunettes hair and watched as he entered and exited the others mouth. Quatre groaned at the sight and pulled Trowa up to face him. The blond kissed him deeply, tongues battling before pulling back for breath. 

"Tro chan, please..."Quatre whispered again, before, letting go of Trowas soft, messy hair and lying his head back against the  pillow, moving it from side to side in ecstasy at the continuous movements of Trowas fingers still inside him stroking expertly. 

Trowa removed his fingers from Quatres now prepared entrance and reached for the lube again. He generously spread the substance over his rock hard cock and positioned himself at Quatres entrance. 

"Ready?" He whispered looking up at his still writhing lover. 

A soft whimper gave him his answer as he plunged inside. Trowa screamed at the feeling of being in his lover. He looked back up at the blond. His eyes were closed but no pain was seen on his face. Trowa waited for a moment to let Quatre adjust to his size and held himself very still. 

Quatre moaned again and started to move up and down against Trowa trying to get him to move. Trowa felt Quatre move and could hold himself off no longer. 

He started to thrust into his lover, gasping and moaning as Quatre pushed down to send him in deeper and how his muscled tightened as Trowa exited, making it all the more pleasurable. They continued on, the noises getting louder and the creaking of the bed got more violent as both boys reached their climaxes. 

Quatre felt Trowa angle himself and push against his prostate repeatedly. The blond tossed his head back screaming and came hard all over their stomachs. 

Trowa continued to trust into the smaller boy and soon came screaming out his name. Quatre felt the hot liquid coat his insides and opened his blue eyes. 

He pulled Trowas head down onto his chest and stroked his hair soothingly. He felt the heavy breathing against his skin and held his pilot tightly. 

"Thanks Tro chan. That was great. "He whispered, burying his face into the soft brown locks.

"Thank you." Trowa replied, still panting from exhaustion. 

"I love you." Quatre finished quietly. 

He had to see Trowas reaction to this. They had said it before, but this thing with Duo and Heero 

had made Quatre feel a little insecure about the strength of Trowas feeling for him and he hated himself for it.

He looked back at the Heavy arms pilot, who was staring at him intently. 

Trowa saw the worried look on Quatres face, and being able to read his lover like a book, he understood what was going on. He sat up and pulled the blond to him. 

"I know that this situation with Heero and Duo is upsetting for you and I know you're having doubts about us..." Quatre looked up into Trowa's face, fear crossing his face. 

He couldn't have Trowa leave him because of lack of trust. He couldn't take it.

 Again, Trowa read the expression. 

"I'm not angry about it Quatre. You've always been insecure, god knows why, you're absolutely perfect, but I know you couldn't help but feel threatened." Trowa traced a finger down Quatre's cheek and smiled.

"I also know, you've probably been beating yourself up over feeling like this." Quatre blushed and looked down before Trowa cupped his chin and raised his head back up to look in to the green eyes. 

"I Love you more than anything. I could never leave you or hurt you. Believe me." Quatre saw the tears shining in the emerald orbs and pulled his lover to him again. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Tro chan, I knew you loved me, but I still felt...I don't know..." 

"Shh, I know." Trowa moved his hand in gentle patterns on the silky skin of Quatres back before laying them back down. 

"Now," he said, smiling as he removed a tear that had slipped down Quatre's cheek,

" Lets finish those strawberries."Quatre giggled happily as Trowa put the tray in front of them and pulled Quatre closer.

Outside, a braided boy sat under the tree in the park, crying his broken heart out in anger and sorrow, and a perfect soldier sat at his desk writing reports on missions he couldn't remember for reasons he didn't understand, trying to stop the pain rising up in his soul.

A/N: Okay, that's it. I know, it was a little sappy at the end, but I ran out of ideas and I had to end it somewhere. I'll try to post up the next part soon. Please R+R!


End file.
